


Последний день на земле

by DinLulz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinLulz/pseuds/DinLulz
Summary: Что с Вами будет, если Вы узнаете, что конец света близок?
Relationships: Prussia & Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Последний день на земле

— Чего молчишь? — тихо спросил пруссак.

— А о чём говорить? — так же тихо ответил Иван.

— Не знаю. О чём-то хорошем? Приятном? Чтобы не было страшно. Знаешь же, что в фильмах перед смертью людей успокаивают, говорят приятности всякие. «Мы обязательно будем вместе, только не умирай, пожалуйста» или «Прости меня, я не хотел, я всегда любил тебя» и ещё всякую сопливую шелуху, чтобы человеку не было так страшно.

— Разве тебе страшно?

— Нет. Я же уже умирал, чего мне бояться? — пожимая плечами, ответил Гил.

— Так и мне не страшно. Чего ж тогда о хорошем говорить? Можно было бы спеть; помирать, так с музыкой, как говорится, да вот не поёт душа чего-то. — Русский опустил голову.

Они сидели в тишине какое-то время. Было ощущение, что говорить уже не стоит, не о чем. Грустно было им обоим. Безысходность и тоска наполняли их сердца.

На улице как назло ярко светило солнце, освещая серые стены многоэтажек, придавая им золотистый оттенок, отблёскивая от окон офисных зданий, отражаясь в зеркалах оставленных машин; пели птицы, пусть не всегда красиво, зато поразительно живо; лёгкий ветерок играл с изумрудной листвой; на светло-голубом небе пролетали редкие перистые облака. Было позднее лето. То время, когда уже и не так жарко, но и не холодно. В такие дни было хорошо прогуляться по парку, покормить голубей, встретить новых друзей или случайную любовь. Но сейчас, кроме птиц на улице, кажется, никого и не было.

Люди, наверное, молились, прощались. Никто не хотел умирать, особенно в такой прекрасный день. Тоска застилала землю, будто газ, что тяжелее воздуха. Поэтому на улице находиться было невозможно. Это всё было прекрасно, но и ужасно печально. Не хотелось прощаться со всем этим.

— Слушай, а ты не думаешь, как там остальные? — прерывая тоскливую тишину, решает начать разговор Байлшмидт.

— Остальные? Да какая разница? Все ж помрём. На том свете свидимся. — Ваня махнул рукой. — Что с ними будет? Ну с ума посходят, ну поотрицают, да и поймут всю безысходность.

— И то верно. — Он сделал паузу. — Волноваться уже бессмысленно, но всё равно бунтует душа. Не хочу я принимать, что всё было напрасно. Это ж получается, что вся жизнь вникуда ушла… Все победы и поражения, все грехи и все искупления. Получается, что всё напрасно. — Пруссак глубоко и обречённо вздохнул.

— Да будто я готов это принять. Такова жизнь, вряд ли мы вообще когда-то что-то значили. В масштабах вселенной уж точно.

Повисла тишина. Такая тяжёлая тишина, будто эти тяжёлые слова повисли на воздухе и тянули его вниз. Но потом Байлшмидту в голову пришла отличная идея.

— Ну, раз помирать, то, может, откровения какие-нибудь друг другу поведаем? — уже более оживлённо спросил Гилберт.

— Хах, тебе лишь бы секреты чужие послушать, да? Ты же в курсе, что тебе тоже придётся что-то рассказывать? — повеселев, ответил Брагинский.

— Да с радостью.

— Вот как? Ну тогда ты и начинай, что ли. — Русский устроился поудобней на стуле.

— Да без проблем. С чего бы начать только… — Он немного задумался. — Давай начнём с чего полегче, а потом к чему-нибудь совсем тайному перейдём. Так-с… Думаю, что самым лёгким будет то, что я втюрился в Венгрию. Ну, эм, уже я к ней остыл, поскольку и времени много прошло, и я как-то жизнь переосмыслил, но вот так вот. Твой черёд.

— Да, пожалуй, это совсем очевидный факт. Даже для меня, который к вам в отношения не лез. Ох уж эти любовные треугольники… — Иван задумался, смотря в потолок. — Так, значит, мой черёд… Ну, если что-то почти такое же очевидное, как и у тебя, то… Я не ненавижу Федьку, как многие хотели бы думать. Ну да, он раздражающий, громкий, противный, эгоистичный, эксцентричный. Но он же просто ребёнок, на плечи которого свалилась огромная власть. Так бывает. Так что глупо считать, что он не показушничает. Я правда хочу верить, что он не всегда такой противный. Правда хочу.

— Хах, вашей вере в людей можно только позавидовать, мистер Иван, — пытаясь пародировать кого-то, ответил Гил. — Ну, каждый имеет право на второй шанс. А у Америки, кажется, безлимит. — Он ещё немного поулыбался, а потом его лицо стало задумчивым. — Так-так-так. До второй мировой я вёл дневники. У меня их было огромное количество, и я иногда их перечитывал. Это делалось не только из-за моего самолюбования, но и ради принятия каких-то очень важных решений, обмена опытом со старым мной и прочих вещей. Но, к сожалению, после английских ВВС ничего не осталось. Пламя ярости Артура сожгло всю мою историю… А после этого я уже не видел смысла в ведении дневников. Это было связано с другой жизнью, которой я лишился. Почти психологическая травма. — Пруссак выглядел тоскующим и смотрел нечитаемым взглядом куда-то в стену. Но потом, как всегда бывает, в его голове что-то щёлкнуло и он абстрагировался от этих воспоминаний. — О, об этом я, наверное, и расскажу во время следующего хода. Но пока твой ход, медведь.

— Всё это звучало довольно трагично. Признаться, я тоже пытался вести дневники когда-то. Но, видимо, это не моё призвание. Знаешь, я тут задумался. Мы ведь никогда по душам-то и не говорили. А столько времени вместе живём. Решили узнать друг друга получше только перед самой смертью. Это так… Не сказать романтично, но близко к этому.

— О да, романтика это прям наше с тобой, ага. Может, в этом и дело? В том, что это мы, а не кто-то другой? — Гил смотрел Ивану в глаза. И Брагинский и вправду хотел задуматься об этом, но не успел. — Так, давай без этих соплей, взрослые же люди. Рассказывай секретики давай.

— Секретики так секретики. Раз речь зашла о психологических травмах, то могу сказать кое-что. В дни, когда я сильно нервничаю, злюсь, разочаровываюсь, а точнее сказать, не в дни, а в ночи, бывает, накатывает плохое прошлое. Так вот, после сильных потрясений мне снится один и тот же сон. Плохой сон. Сон о том, как я убил Орду. И он каждый раз всё такой же яркий, всё такой же эмоциональный. Каждый раз как первый. Я становлюсь маленьким испуганным мальчиком, у которого не осталось никакого выбора, который отчаялся, попал в тупик, из которого не выбраться никаким путём, кроме как идти по трупам. А потом всё так же, как и тогда: закручивается вихрем, сминается, размазывается. И вот я уже стою возле шатра, весь в крови, слёзы обжигают глаза. Где-то вдали слышатся беспокойные оклики Ольги и её приближающиеся шаги, а я не могу пошевелиться. Просто стою и плачу. Шокированный сам собой. Ужасный сон, ужасное событие. Итоги у события хорошие, но всё остальное просто ужасно. Так, кхм, твой черёд.

— Звучит это всё отвратительно. Я бы мог пошутить про то, что теперь понятно, почему ты такой странный, но не буду. Я хотел рассказать немного про вторую мировую. Как ты знаешь, лично я, в отличие от моего брата, в боевых действиях не участвовал. В основном я всю войну находился в депрессии, сидел дома, курил, с печальным видом смотрел в окно и вспоминал то время, когда мой брат меня слушал. В общем, был совершенно бесполезным мешком с картофелем. Страдал, страдал и ещё раз страдал. В начале войны у меня был нейтральный настрой, но чем дальше всё заходило, тем хуже мне становилось и тем сильнее я отдалялся от брата. Мне не жаль. Правда не жаль. Он сам во всём был виноват. Признаться, я хотел, чтобы ему воздалось по заслугам. Но я вовсе не хотел его смерти, поэтому я, видимо, сейчас здесь, не так ли? Но я до сих пор помню, как ему было меня жаль. Пускай я по понятным причинам в полной мере не мог этого запомнить, но ему было жаль, я уверен в этом. Он винил в моей смерти вас, союзников, да? Хотя был виноват больше всех. Со временем он, скорее всего, понял, что был неправ. Жаль, что мы, видимо, уже никогда не сможем это обсудить. Хотя, если быть честным, я бы и не смог с ним это обсудить. У меня началась бы истерика или что-то в таком роде. Я бы орал, что это он виноват во всех моих бедах, хотя никогда так не считал… Он же мой брат, младший брат, как я вообще могу его в чём-то винить? А уж тем более в своих бедах? Просто он наивный и внушаемый, каким бы холодным и жестоким ни выглядел. Неудивительно, что они с Италией подружились. Ох, неужто я плачу? Какой позор… — Пруссак закрыл лицо руками и некоторое время так сидел.

— Гил, платочек надо? — тихо спросил Брагинский.

— Ой, ну хватит издеваться. Подожди немного, это пройдёт. Должно пройти. Я прямо вспомнил, какой я никчёмный, пока всё это рассказывал, хах. Ладно, я, эм, посижу так пока, а ты рассказывай, твой же ход.

— Даже и не знаю, что такого можно рассказать, что по эмоциональной ценности сравнилось бы с твоим рассказом. Наверное, таких историй у меня нет. — Он сидел неподвижно некоторое время, а потом резко распрямился, вспомнив что-то. — 1812 год, решение о сожжении Москвы. Я был из тех, кто жёг. Я шёл с факелом, не чувствуя ни ног, ни рук, всё тело горело, в груди адская боль, а в голове пустота. Я шёл и жёг. Всё горело. Огонь и там, и тут. Людские голоса, крики птиц, треск брёвен. Всё смешалось, краски потускнели. Я ничего не чувствовал, но одновременно чувствовал великую скорбь. Предательство друга и сожжение своего сердца. Всё это было так больно, что я тогда, кажется, чуть не сошёл с ума. Но я шёл и шёл, у меня не было выбора. Наутро я обнаружил себя в новом штабе. Болела душа, болело и тело. Москва горела долго, ужасно долго.

— Наверное, это ужасно, когда ты сам жжёшь старую свою столицу. Не могу представить, — тяжело вздохнув, Байлшмидт отнял руки от лица. — Хотя, наверное, могу, я же не раз переживал сожжение своих земель, как и другие страны. Но чтобы самому… Нет, я вряд ли смог бы так же поступить. Да я, скорее всего, не смог бы и половину из того, что смог ты. Я боялся тебя. Правда боялся. Пускай и вести о твоих безумствах доходили до меня либо в сухих отчётах, либо через слухи, но даже этого хватало, чтобы начать бояться за жизнь своего глупого братца. Я думал, что, когда ты победишь, ты убьёшь его. За всё, что он сотворил. Но ты не сделал этого. И я рад, что человек ты гораздо более хороший, чем мне представлялось. Я думаю, ты понимаешь, к чему я это.

— Конечно, понимаю. В этом, наверное, и суть моей странной политики. Чтобы все боялись. Я не хочу этого, но так происходит, — он развёл руками.

— Знаешь… Я бы умер за тебя, — пруссак вздохнул. — Звучит очень неправильно, но я правда сделал бы это. Во мне нет смысла. Я жив, пока жив ты. Чёртов ты язычник. Привязал меня к себе, — он улыбнулся сам себе. — Нет, я не жалуюсь, вовсе нет. Эта жизнь не так плоха, как бы могла быть. Поэтому я рад. И готов отплатить за это. Вот так сказать будет честнее.

Они сидели в тишине и улыбались друг другу. Наконец тишина не была печальной или гнетущей. Она была лёгкой, будто и говорить ничего уже не надо.

— Спасибо за честность. Это было довольно мило. Приятно знать, что мне кто-то должен.

Они смеялись. Это было глупо, ужасно глупо. Но что уж поделать.

Ведь это последний день на земле.


End file.
